The present invention generally relates to hand-held massagers. More specifically, the present invention relates to hand-held massagers including at least one portion with vibratory means configured to allow a user grasping the massager with their hands to contact substantially all the surfaces of their body including the entire surface of their back.
Massage has been used for many years to soothe or eliminate muscle and joint pains, or simply to relax and refresh a person. Fairly recently, personal massage devices have been introduced to the marketplace to impart to otherwise unskilled persons the ability to give and receive a comforting massage. The vast majority of these massage devices are relatively short, often a foot in length or less. Generally, such devices are relatively linear, with one end serving as a massage head and the other as a handle or gripping surface. Because of the overall length and shape of current personal massage devices, it is extremely difficult for a user to massage his or her own back. Rather, a user may only massage a second person with any degree of success. This greatly limits the utility of most personal massage devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved personal massage device.
The invention generally takes the form of a J-shaped massager having at least one vibratory means for inducing rapid movement in a portion of the massager. The J-shaped massager may consist of a J-shaped tubular rod, a head, and vibratory means. Generally, the J-shaped tubular rod is further subdivided into a J-hook and a barrel. The J-hook and barrel may be two separate elements, or may simply refer to two portions of a contiguous rod. Typically, the head is located at the end of the J-hook opposite the barrel while the vibratory means may be mounted in the head or anywhere along the length of the J-shaped tubular rod.
Further, the J-shaped massager may include one or more handles for grasping and manipulating the massager, a control means for activating and deactivating the vibratory means, a connection means located on the end of the head, and one or more tips capable of mating with the connection means. The tips may include a quick-release securing mechanism for mating with the connection means.
When operating, the vibratory means induces vibrations in one or more portions of the J-shaped tubular rod. Vibrational force increases as the distance to the motor decreases. Accordingly, the head generally experiences the greatest vibrational force. When the head, a mounted tip, or any other vibrating portion of the massager is pressed against skin, the rapid oscillation caused by the vibrations induces a soothing massage in the skin. Because the invention is generally J-shaped, a user may comfortably reach his or her own back with the head of the J-shaped massager in order to give him- or herself a back massage. A user may apply appropriate force to the tip attached to the head of the J-shaped massager while the tip is pressed against a user""s back or skin. Because the head of the J-shaped massager may reach substantially any portion of the user""s body without requiring contortions or twisting by the user, the muscles of the area massaged remain relaxed and receive greater benefit from the massaging action.
The tips may come in a variety of sizes, materials, and shapes. Tips may include heating means or may be heatable, may induce different types of massage due to differing surface areas, and may be capable of full or partial movement. For example, one tip may take the form of a wheel or disc capable of rolling back and forth over skin, while another may be filled with a gel capable of maintaining heat for an extended period.
Accordingly, the present invention generally takes the form of a J-shaped vibrating massager having at least one handle, a barrel, a J-shaped hook, a head, and one or more tips, and permitting a user to massage substantially all surfaces of his or her body without contortion, including the back. The J-shaped massager further includes at least one vibratory means for inducing vibrations in at least the head of the massager, which induces the massaging action of the present invention. The J-shaped vibrating massager typically has multiple tips that may be quickly and easily attached to any of the ends of the massager in order to vary the pressure, area, or other characteristics of the massage at that tip location. These tip locations may also act as storage areas for a tip. Each tip location may apply massaging force to areas of the body through the attached tip.